Loose items positioned in a vehicle passenger compartment become dangerous projectiles when the vehicle's speed and/or the vehicle's direction are abruptly changed. It would, therefore, be desirable to have a cargo organizer system for a vehicle that could be readily installed and configured for particular uses by a vehicle owner and which included item movement restriction structures such as user sized item compartments, securing netting and a sealable storage bag.
Shelves and other retaining devices that are known in the art are generally made of molded plastic, and are retained by elements that are integral to the storage compartment of the vehicle, as is generally taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,172 issued to Chaloult et al. Other shelving devices require a recess within the floor or other area of the vehicle in order to hide the stored shelf. Such recesses must be manufactured into the car, or installed through a costly after-market procedure. Other shelves that do not require lengthy installation processes rely on screws and bolts to attach the shelving to the seat back or inside wall panels of the vehicle. Attaching the shelf in such a way can leave the inside of the vehicle scratched and disfigured should one ever wish to remove the shelf. Thus, the prior art is deficient in providing an after-market shelf that is easily installed within and removed from the cargo area of vans, minivans, and sport utility vehicles.